My Happiness
by haruna aoi
Summary: Tidak bisa bikin summary baca aja :D NarutofemSasuke Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel karya T Andar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cat kursi kayu di taman di samping Konoha Universitas terlihat sangat putih menyilaukan mata. Seorang gadis bertubuh anggun sedang duduk sendiri di kursi itu. Ada beberapa buku di atas meja di depannya. Satu buku terbuka di depan gadis itu. Mata hitamnya tajam menatap buku besar di depannya. Mata itu seperti menghisap seluruh isi buku itu dan menyimpannya di dalam sebuah kepala yang terhiasi oleh rambut _dark blue_ panjang yang berkilau. Manik hitam sekelam malam bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, tapi tiba-tiba terhenti saat di dengarnya ada yang memanggil dirinya. Dia menoleh, dilihatnya ada 3 orang gadis di kejauhan yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Tatapan matanya tajam, tetapi tidak ada ekspresi dari mata itu. Dia hanya memandang. Bibirnya diam terkunci seperti tak pernah terbuka sebelumnya. Sedetik kemudian mata itu berbinar dan bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum saat melihat gadis-gadis yang memanggilnya namanya berlari.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke. Gadis 25 tahun yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Dia selalu memiliki pandangan yang berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tidak menyebut dirinya seorang gadis, dia adalah seorang wanita. Dia memiliki keputusannya sendiri dan dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tak pernah memerlukan orang lain untuk membantunya. Sasuke adalah wanita mandiri.

"Sudah berapa lama kau duduk di sini?"

"Sekitar 15 menit. Darimana saja kalian?"

Sasuke menutup buku besarnya dan meletakkannya di atas buku-bukunya yang lain. Dia menatap ketiga temannya yang duduk di depannya. Hinata, Ino dan Tenten.

Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis berambut indigo yang selalu ketakutan saat harus berdiri di depan orang-orang. Mata abu-abunya selalu terlihat sayu. Hinata mempunyai kelainan jantung sejak kecil.

Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut kuning pucat dengan mata biru pucat. Dia seperti seorang putri yang selalu bahagia dengan apapun yang dilakukan dan didapatkannya. Dia hidup sebagai bagian keluarga yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Ino selalu menikmati setiap kiriman bunga dari laki-laki yang menyukainya. Ino selalu berpikir kalau dirinya adalah seseorang yang selalu diinginkan setiap lelaki yang ditemuinya. Terlalu banyak laki-laki yang disukainya dan terlalu mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan semua laki-laki yang diinginkannya. Dia tak tahu lagi laki-laki mana yang paling dicintainya dan yang terparah dia tak tahu lagi tentang perasaannya sendiri. Ino selalu memiliki hubungan dengan laki-laki lain yang menurutnya paling hebat dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang ditemuinya. Ino tak pernah menemukan cinta, dia hanya menemukan kesenangan dengan laki-laki yang selalu bersamanya.

Tenten, seorang gadis dengan tatapan mata keangkuhannya. Tenten tak pernah menunjukkan wajah manisnya pada orang lain. Dia seorang gadis yang selalu akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia selalu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang tidak takut oleh apapun. Tenten hanya mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah membuat keputusan, Sasuke?" tanya Tenten.

Sasuke menatap ketiga temannya, tatapan matanya tegas seperti sudah menjelaskan jawabannya tanpa harus membuka mulutnya.

"Ya. Aku akan tetap tinggal di rumah."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di rumah bersama kedua orangtuaku dan aku tidak akan tinggal di apartemen dekat apartemen kalian. Apakah aku sudah menjelasannya dengan benar?"

"Tunggu Sasuke, kau adalah wanita yang mandiri. Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku, tapi kau tak mau berpisah dengan orangtuamu?"

"Ya." jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

Tenten tersenyum menatapnya, tapi terlihat sekali senyum itu hanya untuk mengejek Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke… Jangan katakan kalau kau berubah menjadi anak manis yang tak bisa berpisah dengan ibumu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap Tenten. Ino dan Hinata juga tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau benar. Aku tak bisa berpisah dengan ibuku."

"Sasuke?!"

Mereka bertiga langsung menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sasuke selalu menjawab perkataan Tenten dengan argumen yang hebat, tapi sekarang dia menyerah begitu saja. Tenten seharusnya senang karena Sasuke tidak bisa menyangkal perkataanya, tapi dia justru tidak suka mendengar Sasuke menyetujui perkataannya.

"Sasuke!"

"Sejujurnya aku juga ingin tinggal di rumahku sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Orangtuaku tidak mengijinkannya, terutama Kaa-san. Bahkan Kaa-san bilang mungkin suatu hari nanti saat aku pulang ke rumah mereka, aku hanya akan menemukan tubuh Kaa-san yang sudah tak bergerak karena terkena serangan jantung dan tak ada orang yang menolongnya karena Tou-san sedang bekerja."

"Chotto Sasuke, Mikoto-san kan tidak mempunyai kelainan jantung."

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi kata-kata Kaa-san benar juga. Bukan hanya serangan jantung, tapi mungkin sesuatu yang lain yang terjadi dengan Kaa-san dan aku tidak bisa menolongnya."

"Kenapa kau jadi paranoid seperti ini?"

Sasuke menatap ketiga temannya yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. Sasuke melirik jam tangnnya lalu mengambil buku-bukunya dan berdiri.

"Orangtua bisa melahirkan anak lagi kalau mereka kehilangan anak atau mungkin mengadopsi. Tapi aku? Aku tak bisa mengadopsi orangtua atau membeli mereka di toko mainan. Itu hak kalian untuk mengatakan kalau aku seorang pengecut."

Sasuke meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju ke kelasnya karena sebentar lagi dia akan mengikuti kuliahnya. Teman-temannya terdiam sebentar tapi akhirnya mereka bangkit dan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sasuke,, matte."

Mereka berjalan ke menuju loker.

"Kau benar." kata Tenten saat membuka lokernya di dekat Sasuke.

"Aku juga tak ingin kehilangan orangtuaku." ucap Ino.

Sementara Hinata hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun. Dari semula dia memang tak setuju untuk tinggal di apartemen. Dia masih memerlukan orangtuanya dengan alasan dia tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri saat dia terkena serangan jantung.

Sasuke mengikuti teman-temannya masuk ke dalam kelas. Sesaat sebelum memasuki kelas, dia sempat menatap Hinata. Wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat. Sasuke mendekatinya untuk membawakan buku yang dibawanya.

"Hinata,,"  
>Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menyentuh dadanya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.<p>

"Hinata?!"

Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi. Hinata sedang bermasalah dengan jantungnya. Tenten dan Ino menoleh saat mendengar Sasuke memanggil Hinata. Mereka bergegas mendekati Hinata dan menolongnya untuk duduk.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata."

"Bernafaslah dengan tenang, berusaha untuk rileks, _okay_?"

Hinata mengangguk dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Bagus, tenangkan dirimu."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan di depan Hinata agar Hinata menirukannya. Dan mengulangnya beberapa kali.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Hinata mengangguk dan tetap berusaha bernafas dengan tenang.

"Kau yakin bisa mengikuti kuliah?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya."

Ino mengusap keringat di dahi Hinata dengan sapu tangan kecilnya.

Sasuke keluar dari kelas bersama ketiga temannya setelah kelas berakhir.

"Hinata, apa kau akan ikut ke rumah Tenten?"  
>"Ya, tentu saja."<p>

Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar saat Hinata mengatakan akan tetap ikut. Dia tak akan berkomentar apa-apa. Sasuke tahu Hinata paling benci kalau ada yang menganggapnya lemah dan selalu mengakhawatirkannya.

Mereka menuju mobil Sasuke. Tenten duduk di kursi depan sementara Hinata dan Ino duduk di belakang.

"Sasuke, apa kau tak bisa menyetir lebih lambat dari ini?" tanya Tenten.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Tenten mengangkat alis.

"Apa kau perlu bertanya?"

Sasuke menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan membuat ketiga temannya berteriak girang. Sasuke tak perlu khawatir dengan Hinata karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan kecepatan seperti ini.

"Kau bisa lebih cepat lagi Sasuke?" teriak Ino.

"_Sorry_ Ino, aku tak bisa merayu polisi kalau dia menghentikan mobilku."

"Hey, apa gunanya Ino disini kalau dia tidak bisa melakukannya."  
>"<em>What?<em> Dengar Tenten, aku tak akan mau berkencan dengan seorang polisi?!"

"Hai, hai, terserah."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Ino dari kaca spion. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Ino menoleh keluar jendela, bahkan dia memutar badannya dan menatap keluar lewat kaca belakang. Sasuke yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatian Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

Ino menoleh dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sungguh pembohong yang buruk." kata Tenten.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya saat tiba-tiba lampu berubah warna jadi merah. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang menarik perhatian Ino. Sebuah mobil orange berhenti di dekat mobil Sasuke dan Sasuke melihat Ino menatap pengemudi mobil itu dengan mata berbinar. Pengemudi mobil orange itu seorang lelaki tinggi berambut kuning dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan menunjukkan seolah-olah hanya dirinya yang berada di jalan besar ini. Dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh bisingnya kendaraan yang mulai membunyikan klakson mereka.

Sasuke pernah melihat laki-laki itu beberapa kali tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Laki-laki itu seorang superstar kampus yang memilki banyak _fans_ . Mungkin sekarang Ino mulai tertarik dengannya.

"Kau menyukai laki-laki itu, Ino?"

"Aku? Tidak untuk saat ini." jawab Ino, ada keraguan dari kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainyakan, Ino?" tanya Hinata.

Pertanyaannya terdengar seperti dia sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja tidak Hinata. Baru seminggu aku berkencan dengan Sai dan aku masih menyukainya."

"Oh.."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Dibalik anggukan kepalanya Hinata terlihat lega mendengar jawaban Ino.

Sasuke menggerakkan mobilnya saat lampu berubah warna hijau.

"Kali ini dimana kau mengenal laki-laki yang kau kencani?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di pesta ayahku dan dia anak teman ayahku."

"Anak teman ayahmu? _Well_.._well_..aku yakin dia seorang laki-laki yang akan mengajakmu kencan di gedung opera."

Sasuke melirik Tenten yang bicara dengan sinis. Tenten selalu bicara dengan nada sinis saat membicarakan tentang laki-laki.

"Apa kau pikir laki-laki seperti itu hebat di tempat tidur?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke dan Tenten tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka duga.

"Aku tak tahu, aku belum melakukannya dengan Sai."

Sasuke melirik Ino.

"Kau tahu, Ino? Aku rasa dia akan tertidur sebelum dia melakukannya denganmu karena dia baru saja melihat pertunjukan opera sampai larut malam."

"Ya, ya!"

Ino hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Sas, kau punya permen?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Ada di dalam tasku."

Tenten mengambil tas Sasuke dan mencari permen karet.

"Hey, Sas?! Kau membawa pelindung?!"

"Nani?"

Sasuke melihat Tenten yang menggoyang-goyangkan kotak kecil ditangannya.

"Sasuke?!" teriak Hinata terkejut.

"Itu bukan milikku, pasti Ino yang meletakkannya di dalam tasku."

Sasuke men_deathglare_ Ino dan Ino tertawa melihatnya.

"Ino itu tidak lucu."

"Hey,,kau wanita normalkan, Sas? Hanya kau yang belum melakukannya."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan permainan kunomu."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela saat membelokkan mobilnya.

"Kau yang kuno karena kau terlalu menjungjung tinggi sebuah kata 'Keperawanan'."

"Apapun yang kau katakan aku tidak tertarik."

Tenten melemparkan kotak itu ke Ino. Ino mengambil kotak yang jatuh di dekatnya.

"Dengar Sas, kau cantik. Kau bisa mendapatkan setiap laki-laki yang kau inginkan."

"Hanya untuk tidur dengannya seperti yang kau lakukan?"

Tenten menghela nafas kesal.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan omong kosongmu Ino?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan selalu membicarakan laki-laki yang kau kencani setiap hari?"

"Jangan sinis, Tenten. Itu bukan kesalahanku kalau kau tidak punya kekasih sekarang."

"_Shut up_. Aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya, aku hanya muak dengan mereka."

"Kau tidak bisa menyamakan setiap laki-laki. Tidak semua laki-laki menghianati kekasihnya dengan tidur bersama wanita lain. Buktinya tidak ada laki-laki yang menghianatiku dengan tidur bersama wanita lain."

"Tentu saja. Karena kau adalah gadis yang menggoda kekasih orang lain dan tidur dengannya."

"Tutup mulutmu Tenten, kau…"  
>"Hey,,hey,, tunggu. Kalian tidak bisa melakukannya di mobilku. Kalau kalian ingin menyelesaikannya dengan saling mencakar, aku akan menurunkan kalian disini."<br>Tenten dan Ino hanya menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke luar jendela.

"Sas?" panggil Hinata.

"Hn."

Sasuke menatapnya dari kaca spion.

"Kau juga akan kehilangan keperawananmu saat kau menikah."

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya.

"Menikah? Ohhh Hinata.. Aku tak pernah memikirkan aku akan menikah. Bahkan aku merasa ngeri mendengar kata menikah. Aku bukan orang yang bisa membagi hidupku dengan orang lain. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah orang yang sama setiap harinya. Itu pasti sangat membosankan. Sudahlah, jangan pernah membicarakan pernikahan denganku, itu membuat perutku sakit."

"Apa kau akan menjalani kehidupan tuamu di panti karena tak ada anak yang akan mengurusmu? Selain itu, apa kau tak ingin merasakan hebatnya bercinta dengan menjaga keperawananmu seumur hidup?"  
>"Aku bisa mengadopsi anak kalau aku mau. Dan tentang hebatnya bercinta aku bukan kau Ino."<p>

"Ya, ya baiklah nona sok suci."

"Jangan marah Ino. Itu bukan salahku kalau kau tidak suci lagi."

Tenten tertawa dan Ino melipat tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dengan wajah memerah.

*********************TBC*********************


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel karya "".

Semua karakter di ff ini semua hak milik Masashi Ojii-san. Saya hanya penyuka saja...

**Chapter 2**

Jam 19.00 di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha sedang mengadakan makan malam.

"Bagaiman tawaran Tou-san, Sasuke?"

"Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih Tou-san."

"Kau tahu Sasuke, Kaa-san sangat ingin agar kau seperti Kaa-san." ujar Mikoto.

"Gomen Kaa-san. Aku tidak bisa merancang pakaian. Kalau aku jadi desainer, aku pikir tidak akan ada yang membeli pakaian rancanganku. Aku hanya bisa bekerja dengan setumpuk kertas yang harus diperiksa."

"Kau memang memiliki bakat Tou-san mu."

"Tiga bulan lagi kau akan mendapatkan gelarmu dan setelahnya kau akan bekerja di kantor Tou-san."

"Itu terdengar sangat hebat. Aku menginginkan hari itu sejak umur 10 tahun. Aku ingin menjadi seorang yang hebat seperti Tou-san."

Fugaku kembali tersenyum. Ada binar kebanggaan di matanya menatap anak gadisnya.

"Tou-san bangga sekali padamu. Kau benar-benar malaikat Tou-san."

Sasuke tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia tak suka dipuji seperti itu. Itu hanya pujian untuk anak kecil.

"Oh ya Sas, Kaa-san baru saja mendapatkan kiriman bungan untukmu."

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari Kyuu."

Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Dia tetap memakan makanannya tanpa mempedulikan apa jawaban ibunya.

"Apa dia temanmu?"

Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dan menatap ibunya.

"Aku pernah satu kelas dengannya, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya."

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya. Mikoto menghentikan makannya dan tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Dia menyukaimu Sas. Ini bunga keempat yang dikirimkannya dalam minggu ini."

"Aku tidak suka laki-laki yang hanya menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk membeli bunga, apalagi bunga itu sama seperti bunga yang kutanam di halaman belakang."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dari seorang laki-laki?"  
>"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun dari laki-laki karena aku juga tidak menginginkan mereka."<p>

"Kau hanya belum bertemu dengan laki-laki yang membuatmu bisa melakukan apapun untuknya."  
>"Aku jadi semakin tidak menginginkan laki-laki kalau aku harus melakukan hal bodoh dengan melakukan apapun untuknya."<p>

Mikoto hanya menghela nafas, sementara Fugaku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Suatu hari kau akan merubah pandanganmu Sasuke."

"Aku harap juga begitu Kaa-san."

Sasuke mengambil minumannya. Jawaban tadi bukanlah isi hatinya. Sasuke menjawab hanya untuk menyenangkan orangtuanya. Dia tidak mau berdebat lebih lama. Sasuke selalu mendebatkan apapun dengan orangtuanya sampai menemukan kata sepakat, tapi untuk masalah laki-laki Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dan menatap orangtuanya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Selamat malam Kaa-san, Tou-san."

"Selamat malam Sasuke."

******************TBC*******************

Thanks for : yassir2374, vikiferianda, NaluCacu CukaCuka dan Tomoyo to Kudo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Seperti biasa Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di bagian selatan gedung Konoha Universitas. Berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Bibirnya diam terkunci. Mata itu hanya akan berubah saat dia melihat orang yang dikenalnya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara yang datang dari taman di dekat area parkir. Ketiga temannya sedang duduk di bangku taman. Melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka. Banyak sekali mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang duduk di taman. Sepertinya mereka sedang menikmati musim panas.

"Hai."

Sasuke duduk di dekat Hinata. Dia melihat wajah ketiganya tidak seperti biasanya.

"Es krim?"

"_No, thanks_."

Sasuke meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja dan menatap Hinata yang terlihat pucat. Mata gadis itu terlihat merah. Sasuke tahu Hinata baru saja menangis.

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu?"

"Hinata tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu Sas." kata Tenten.

Tenten sudah berusaha menanyakannya sejak pertama mereka bertemu di bangku taman. Hinata hanya menunduk dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Hinata?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, tapi Hinata justru menggigil dan air matanya tambah deras.

Ino mengusap-ngusap punggung Hinata berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Katakan apa yang bisa kami bantu untukmu?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak seperti kalian?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin sepertimu yang bisa menolak apapun yang tidak kau inginkan. Aku ingin seperti Tenten yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan aku ingin seperti Ino yang bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang dia inginkan."

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu sepertiku, Tenten atau Ino. Jadilah Hinata Hyuuga yang selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai yang hebat."

Hinata menggeleng. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padamu?"

"Apakah semua laki-laki tidak menyukai gadis sepertiku? Aku tidak menarik, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menarik perhatian mereka."

Sasuke, Tenten dan Ino saling berpandangan. Akhirnya mereka tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.  
>"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Tenten.<p>

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia justru menutup wajahnya dan menelungkupkannya ke pangkuannya.

"Hinata,,kau jangan seperti ini."

"Dengar, tidak semua laki-laki bersikap seperti itu. Aku sudah sering berkencan. Kadang laki-laki menyukai gadis yang selalu membutuhkan perlindungan mereka. Tipe laki-laki seperti itu menyukai gadis yang manis sepertimu." ujar Ino.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarnya. Ini bukan bidangnya. Hanya Ino yang bisa mengatasinya. Sementara Tenten hanya terdiam walau terlihat jelas dari matanya dia tidak menyukai apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Ino.

"Hontou?"

"Hontou. Bukankah dulu kau juga punya kekasih?"

"Tapi dia meninggalkanku karena aku lemah."

"Oohh.. dia pasti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan wanita."

Hinata mengusap air matanya. Jari-jarinya masih bergetar. Tiba-tiba Hinata terpaku melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan sendirian di taman. Sasuke, Tenten dan Ino ikut melihatnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengan si _superstar_ itu Hinata?" tanya Tenten menekan pertanyaannya.

Hinata menatap ketiga temannya.

"Iie." jawabnya mantap.

Mata Ino terlihat berbinar menatap laki-laki itu. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikannya. Sasuke melihat binar mata itu, itu membuatnya menoleh kembali melihat laki-laki yang ditatap Ino.

"Siapa nama laki-laki itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Tenten, Ino dan Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Kau jangan bercanda Sas. Semua orang mengenalnya." jawab Ino.

"Aku pernah mendengar namanya, Namikaze kalau tidak salah." jawab Tenten.

"Ya, Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto." ucap Ino.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangnya, Ino?" kata Sasuke.

"Ayolah,,, jangan keterlaluan. Semua gadis menginginkannya."

"Aku tak menginginkannya."

Ino menghela nafas dan menatap Tenten.

"Yeah, kecuali kau Tenten."

Sasuke melihat laki-laki itu lagi. Dia duduk sendirian di bangku taman dengan buku-buku di sampingnya. Dia tidak membacanya, dia hanya duduk dan menatap lurus ke depan. Mata birunya terlihat tajam. Rahangnya terkatup rapat.

"Dia cukup tampan."

"_See_. Bahkan orang yang tidak menginginkan laki-laki dalam hidupnyapun mengakui kalau dia tampan." teriak Ino.

"Tapi bukankah kau pikir dia aneh? Sudah lebih dari lima menit dia tidak mengganti posisinya." kata Tenten sinis.

"Dia itu keren sekali, Tenten."

Tenten mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apalagi yang kau ketahui tentangnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya dia seorang musisi."

"Dia pencipta lagu?"

"Juga seorang produser."

"Dia terlihat seperti penyanyi rock."

"Kadang-kadang, tapi dia lebih banyak berada di belakang layar."

"Lalu kenapa dia harus belajar disini? Bukankah itu aneh."

"Mungkin untuk lebih bisa mengatur managemen bisnisnya."

"Tapi bagiku dia tetap aneh."

"Kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentang laki-laki Tenten. Tidakkah kau lihat? Dia begitu tampan." ucap Ino semangat.

Melihat Ino yang menggebu-gebu menceritakan laki-laki itu membuat Sasuke pusing. Hinata sudah berhenti menangis dia hanya mendengarkan perdebatan teman-temannya.

"Tenten, kau jadi makan siang denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Sure_."

"Kalian berdua ikut?"  
>"Aku harus memerikasakan diriku." jawab Hinata.<p>

"Sai akan menjemputku siang ini."

"_So, just me and you Tenten_."

"Yap."

Ino tersenyum dan menata bukunya. Tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang dan matanya kembali berbinar. Sasuke dan Tenten menatapnya heran.

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke belakang dan dia tahu sekarang. Laki-laki itu sedang berjalan membawa buku-bukunya. Tatapannya tajam ke depan. Saat melewati meja mereka, laki-laki itu bertingkah seperti tidak melihat ada orang yang duduk di kursi itu.

"Sombong sekali dia." teriak Ino.

"Apakah itu yang kau sebut tampan Ino? Aku yakin dia pasti merasa hebat dengan berbuat seperti itu. Pasti dia tahu kita baru membicarakannya makanya dia sengaja melewati meja ini dan menunjukkan betapa hebatnya dia." ucap Tenten.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya melihat Tenten yang terlihat sangat marah. Sasuke juga merasa tidak menyukai sikap pria itu.

"Sepertinya aku semakin tidak menyukai laki-laki." ujar Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia berlari meninggalkan teman-temanya.

"Hinata.." teriak mereka bersama.

Tidak ada gunanya mereka berteriak gadis itu tetap berlari.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Tenten.

Mereka hanya saling memandang tidak mengerti lalu mengikuti Hinata.

***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***

Sasuke dan Tenten masuk ke mobil Sasuke. Mereka hanya berdua saja. Mereka akan makan siang bersama.

"Kau akan kemana setelah makan siang?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku akan langsung pulang. Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Menurutmu apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?"

"Sepertinya dia sangat menderita."

"Kira-kira siapa yang disukainya?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanpa menjawab.

"Dasar Hinata _baka_. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau laki-laki hanya akan membuatnya menderita."

"Yeah, tapi tidak semua orang berpikiran begitu. Ada orang justru akan menderita tanpa laki-laki seperti…"

"Ino." potong Tenten.

"Hn."

Sasuke tersenyum dan membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah restoran.

Mereka duduk dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku akan bekerja di kantor Tou-san."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan posisimu disana?"

"Ya. Aku sudah menginginkan posisi itu sejak kecil. Dari dulu aku selalu bercita-cita jadi wanita karir yang hebat dan aku akan menyerahkan hidupku hanya untuk karirku."

"Itu sebabnya kau memutuskan tidak akan menikah."

"Yeah, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada orangtuaku."

"Mereka menginginkanmu menikah?"

"Hn, dan Kaa-san sangat senang saat aku mendapatkan kiriman bunga."

Tenten tertawa mendengar cerita Sasuke. Kedua gadis itu menghentikan cerita mereka saat pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Selamat menikmati makan siangnya."

"Thanks."

Mereka menikmati makan siang mereka tanpa banyak bicara. Mereka terlihat kelaparan hingga mereka enggan untuk mengobrol.

"Tenten, lihat. Bukankah itu pria yang tadi."

Tenten menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Brengsek. Seharusnya Ino mengetahui kelakuannya yang sebenarnya."

Laki-laki itu masuk dengan memeluk seorang gadis. Mereka terlihat akrab. Gadis itu memeluk lengan sang pria dengan kuat dan pria itupun terlihat sangat menikmati sikap manja yang diperlihatkan gadis itu.

"Menjijikkan. Seharusnya Ino melihatnya agar dia berhenti mengatakan kalau dia tampan."

"Kami-sama,, sepertinya makanan di perutku ingin keluar."

Sasuke mengambil tisu dan mengelap mulutnya. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman memandang adegan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap sangat manis di kampus?"

Sasuke menatap laki-laki itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman memandangnya. Sasuke mengambil gelas di depannya dan meminumnya.

"Tenten, apa kau piker dia mengenal kita?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kenapa?"

"Dia melihat kea rah meja kita."

Tenten melihat laki-laki itu.

"Ya Tuhan,, menjijikkan sekali. Gadis itu tidak pernah melepaskan pelukannya dari laki-laki itu."  
>"Laki-laki brengsek. Seharusnya aku membawa kamera dan memperlihatkannya pada Ino agar Ino berhenti memujinya."<p>

Sasuke mengelap mulutnya.

"Tenten, aku sudah kenyang, bagaimana denganmu?"  
>"Aku juga sudah selesai."<p>

"Ok, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Ok."

Mereka berdiri dan membayar makanan mereka. Laki-laki itu sempat menatap mereka saat keluar. Sasuke beradu pandang dengan laki-laki itu. Sasuke memandang laki-laki itu tajam sedangkan sang laki-laki melemparkan senyum hangatnya.

********************TBC************************

Thanks you so much for review ::

Aicinta, .12, yassir2374, The KidSNo OppAi II, rahmatz, aichan14, Tomoyo to Kudo, Hibari-Sayaku Shiina dan NaluCacu CukaCuka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jam 09.00 kampus Konoha sudah terlihat ramai. Aktivitas belajar mengajar sudah berlangsung satu jam tadi. Di kelas bisnis terlihat Sasuke dan ketiga temannya. Sasuke asyik dengan buku yang ada dipangkuannya. Tenten yang kadang mengangkat wajahnya sesaat kala ada orang yang lewat. Hinata yang menunduk menatap buku ditangannya yang tidak berpindah-pindah halaman. Ino yang tebar pesona seperti biasa. Gadis itu seperti sedang memperhatikan seseorang.

"Ino, hentikan pesonamu yang menjijikkan itu." ucap Tenten.

"Apa itu mengganggumu?"

"Sangat."

Sasuke mengankat wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang." tanya Sasuke.

"Yup."

"Sai baru saja memberikanmu cincin berlian?" tanya Hinata.

"_Nope_. Aku tidak bersama Sai lagi."

"Kau putus dengan Sai? Kenapa?"

"Dia buruk sekali di tempat tidur. Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya."

"_So_?"

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta dan aku rasa sekarang aku benar-benar merasakan bagaimana mencintai seseorang."

Tenten menghela nafas tak percaya.

"Siapa lagi laki-laki yang kau sukai?" tanya Tenten.

Ino tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya sekarang." ucap Sasuke.

"Yup."

"_Dare_?"

"Kalian mengenalnya."

Sasuke, Tenten dan Hinata menatap Ino penasaran. Mereka ingin tahu siapa laki-laki yang akhirnya bisa membuat Ino betul-betul mencintainya.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"What?" teriak mereke bertiga mendengar ucapan Ino kaget.

Sasuke dan Tenten mengangkat alis tidak percaya. Sementara Hinata, gadis itu terdiam. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya mulai memanas. Dia menggigil dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Hinata. Kenapa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke

Wajah Hinata memerah. Dia mengambil buku di dekatnya dan memukul kepala Ino dengan keras.

"Hinata, kau gila." jerit Ino kesakitan.

Sasuke dan Tenten yang menontonnya terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku membencimu Ino. Aku membencimu." balas Hinata histeris.

Sasuke berdiri dan menarik Hinata yang berusaha memukul Ino dengan buku yang masih dipegangnya.

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke menenangkan.

Ino menatap Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau gila Hinata? Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Ino yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

Hinata menatapnya dengan garang. Tiba-tiba Hinata melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke dan mencakar wajah Ino. Ino mendorong Hinata dan menamparnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian berdua hentikan ini." teriak Tenten kesal.

Sasuke menarik Hinata dan Tenten menarik Ino.

"Dia gila. Hinata gila." teriak Ino.

"Aku membencimu. Kau tak bisa menyentuhnya. Naruto milikku. Naruto hanya milikku." teriak balas Hinata.

"Owh. Jadi kau mencintai Naruto, hah?" ucap Ino kasar.

Sasuke dan Tenten tertegun mendengar teriakkan Ino. Mereka saling pandang.

"Naruto tidak akan menyukai gadis lemah sepertimu, Hinata. Dia akan lebih memilih gadis sepertiku. Kau tidak tahu cara menarik perhatian laki-laki." lanjut Ino.

"_Shut up_. Aku bukan gadis lemah. Aku bisa mendapatkannya." balas Hinata marah.

"Oohh ya. Coba saja. Naruto tidak akan pernah mau melihatmu." jawab Ino.

"Dia juga tidak akan mau berkencan dengan gadis murahan sepertimu. Kau menjijikkan Ino." balas Hinata.

Ino berusaha melepaskan diri dari Tenten tapi Tenten kembali menariknya kuat.

"Hentikan kebodohan kalian berdua." teriak Tenten keras.

Tenten mendudukkan Ino sementara Sasuke masih memeluk Hinata yang wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Kalian memperebutkan laki-laki brengsek itu?" tanya Tenten kesal.

"Dia tidak seperti yang kalian kira. Dia brengsek." lanjut Tenten.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, Tenten." balas Ino keras.

"Justru kalian yang tidak tahu tentengnya. Dia itu brengsek, dia tidak seperti yang selalu kalian lihat." lanjut Tenten.

"Kau hanya mengarang cerita agar aku tidak menyukainya, bukan? Kalian hanya ingin membela Hinata karena dia gadis lemah."

"Tenten mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Ino. Aku dan Tenten melihatnya bermesraan dengan seorang wanita." terang Sasuke.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku akan membuktikannya. Kalian hanya iri karena kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan Naruto."

"Ino. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, hah? Kau jadi gila karena laki-laki itu. Tingkahmu menjijikkan."

"Kau hanya iri, Tenten." ucap Ino dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Ino kembali." teriak Tenten.

Ino berlari mengacuhkan teriakan Tenten.

"Dia akan mendapatkan Naruto dan aku akan menjadi pecundang." kata Hinata mengenggam tangannya kuat.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata menenangkan.

"Hinata dengar, aku dan Tenten tidak berbohong. Laki-laki itu brengsek."

"Kalian sedang membohongiku."

"Ya Tuhan, kau temanku dan aku tidak ingin kau tertipu laki-laki itu." ucap Sasuke sabar.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Hinata. Semua laki-laki itu brengsek. Mereka hanya membuatmu menderita." sahut Tenten ketus.

Hinata terdiam, tapi dia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya.

***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***

Setelah kejadian siang itu, Ino tidak pernah mau bersama ketiga temannya lagi. Dia selalu menghindar saat bertemu mereka.

"Sepertinya Ino benar-benar menyukai laki-laki itu." ucap Sasuke ketika mereka keluar dari ruang kuliah.

"Aku sangat membenci laki-laki itu Sas. Dia membuat persahabatan kita pecah seperti ini." sahut Tenten geram.

"Dimana Hinata? Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia sedang membeli minuman, sebentar lagi pasti dia datang." jawab Tenten.

"Kau tahu. Aku kasihan dengan Hinata. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Apa kau pikir kita bisa membuatnya percaya kalau laki-laki itu brengsek." tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia bertingkah seperti tidak lagi mempedulikan laki-laki itu, tapi aku sering melihatnya berbinar saat melihat si brengsek itu." jawab Tenten.

Sasuke dan Tenten berjalan menuju area parkir. Mereka berhenti saat sebuah mobil lewat di depan mereka.

"Ino? Dia bersama laki-laki brengsek itu?" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Dasar Ino bodoh. Aku ingin memukul kepala Ino agar sadar." balas Tenten geram.

Mereka melihat Ino duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang mengendarai mobil yang baru saja lewat dari depan mereka. Wajah Ino terlihat bahagia. Sementara Naruto masih memperlihatkan muka dinginnya dengan manik biru yang menatap tajam ke depan. Biru dan onix sempat beradu sesaat sebelum sang manik onix mengalihkan tatapannya.

Ino sempat melihat Sasuke dan Tenten, Ino menatap Naruto dengan mata memujanya. Sepertinya Ino ingin pamer ke mereka karena akhirnya dia mendapatkan laki-laki yang diperebutkannya dengan Hinata tempo hari.

"Hai, apa aku terlalu lama?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba dari belakang Tenten.

Sasuke dan Tenten menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak ada. Oya, kau jadi ikut belanja dengan kami?" tanya Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ya." sahut Hinata pendek.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju mobil Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Namikaze, Hinata?"

Tenten melirik Sasuke dengan mengerutkan alisnya. Dia merasa aneh mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama laki-laki itu.

"Hinata?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya." jawab Hinata lirih.

Sasuke melirik Tenten yang memutar matanya mendengar jawaban Hinata. Dia belum berhasil mempengaruhi Hinata kalau laki-laki itu seorang brengsek.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membuat Hinata mempercayai perkataannya.

"Apa kau percaya kalau dia seorang munafik?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan membelokkan mobilnya ke Konoha Mart.

***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke dan kedua temannya ke luar dari Konoha Mart dengan membawa kantongan belanjaan masing-masing menuju mobil Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu." ajak Tenten.

"Yeah, aku sangat lapar." balas Sasuke sambil memasang _satbelt _nya.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju restoran langganannya, _Akatsuki Restaurant_.

Mereka masuk dan memesan makanan. Tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang di restoran itu. Hanya ada beberapa meja yang terisi. Mereka menikmati makanan mereka sesaat setelah makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

"_He is great_." ucap Tenten tiba-tiba.

Sasuke dan Hinata mengangkat wajah mereka menatap Tenten bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Look your back_." jawab Tenten.

Sasuke dan Hinata memutar kepala mereka menuju arah yang ditunjuk Tenten.

"Sekarang kau percaya kalau aku dan Sasuke tidak berbohong kan, Hinata." lanjut Tenten.

Hinata tertegun menatap ke depan. Laki-laki itu datang lagi dengan gadis yang pernah dibawanya ke restoran ini. Hinata menunduk, tapi Sasuke dan Tenten tahu kalau Hinata sedang menyembunyikan air matanya.

Tenten memegang pisau stik ditangannya dengan kuat. Wajahnya terlihat tegang. Dia merasa pemandangan lama yang sudah mulai dilupakannya. Ingatan yang membuat membenci laki-laki. Kekasihnya yang selingkuh dengan sepupunya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Dia berusaha untuk menjadi kuat di depan Sasuke dan Tenten.

"Apakah kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tentu." jawab Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dan meminum air putih di depannya.

Mereka bertiga bangkit dan berjalan ke luar restoran. Sasuke dan Naruto sempat beradu pandang. Menyelami warna mata masing-masing sebelum Tenten menyenggol Sasuke dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke area parkir.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya ke luar dari _Akatsuki Restaurant_. Menjalankan mobilnya menuju perumahan Byakugan yang terletak 500m dari _Akatsuki Restaurant_. Sasuke pertama mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya sebelum mengantar Tenten. Setelah mengantar kedua temannya Sasuke mulai menggerakkan mobilnya ke rumahnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke rumahnya.

"Sasuke, ada kiriman bunga lagi untukmu." sambut Mikoto ketika melihat Sasuke yang menaiki tangga.

"Dari siapa lagi, Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Darui." jawab Mikoto membaca kartu di dalam rangkaian bunga yang ditangannya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya dan aku tidak tertarik Kaa-san." sahut Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Kaa-san jangan memaksaku. Aku sedang tidak mau memikirkan tentang laki-laki sekarang. Aku membenci mereka."

"Sasuke. Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu ini."

"Maafkan aku, tapi jangan memaksaku sekarang Kaa-san. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan merubah pemikiranku."

Sasuke berusaha menyenangkan hati Kaa-san dan mengakhiri perdebatan mereka untuk saat ini. Mikoto tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Kaa-san tahu kau akan mendapatkan pria yang menyayangimu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ibunya.

*************TBC***************

NB :: Gomen-gomen lama update jarang sempat nulis saat ini.. tapi terima kasih untuk semua reader and yg review dah nyempatin baca ff abal2 ini . maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu reviewnya. Nie ff pendeskripsiannya bakal sedikit.

Seperti kata **yassir2374 **karakter2 dalam ff ini kurang lebih seperti itu.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari novel karya T Andar**

Chapter 5

Pagi ini Sasuke duduk sendirian di taman kampus. Mata hitamnya tertutup oleh kacamata hitam yang sedang dipakainya. Matanya terfokus pada seseorang yang menjadi objek pertekarannya dengan teman-temannya akhir ini. Naruto, nama yang membawa hawa ketegangan ketika mereka membicarakannya. Dan sekarang sosok itu duduk sendiri di depan Sasuke. Duduk dengan buku yang terbuka dipangkuannya. Dan matanya lurus menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tersadar ditatap Naruto menunduk, tangannya bergetar meremas kertas yang dipegangnya. Dia melampiaskan emosinya pada benda tidak berdosa yang dipegangnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini emosinya tidak stabil. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hai."

Tenten dan Hinata meletakkan buku mereka di meja dan ikut duduk di dekat Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, dia tidak lagi melihat sosok yang menjadi pemikirannya itu.

"Aku belum bertemu dengan Ino." ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

Tenten menghela nafas. Sementara Hinata hanya menunduk, dia tidak suka mendengar nama yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia belum datang."sahut Tenten.

Mereka tiba-tiba menoleh saat mereka melihat sebuah mobil hitam milik Ino. Ino turun dan berjalan melewati ketiga temannya. Dia tahu ketiga temannya duduk di taman seperti biasa. Ada yang terlihat aneh di wajah Ino. Binar yang biasanya ada di matanya sekarang terlihat redup.

"Ino." teriak Tenten.

Ino tidak menghiraukannya, dia tetap berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

"Ino, jangan jadi pengecut." teriak Tenten lagi.

Teriakan Tenten membuat Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan menatap ketiga temannya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ino menghela nafas dan berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka.

"Ohayou." sapa Ino.

Ino memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar? Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang pengecut." balas Tenten.

Ino menghela nafas dan duduk di dekat Tenten. Dia menatap ketiga temannya satu persatu.

"Kenapa dengamu? Kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." tanya Tenten.

Ino masih menatap ketiga temannya. Binar yang selalu berada dimatanya menjadi sebuah tatapan ketakutan.

"Ino?"

"Aku hamil."

"Nani?" teriak mereka bertiga mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Aku hamil." ulang Ino dan dia berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri tegar.

Tenten dan Sasuke tidak berkedip mendengarnya, sementara Hinata tertegun. Hinata berdiri. Dia menggeleng menatap Ino. Hinata mengangkat tangannya, Ino tahu Hinata akan menamparnya tapi dia hanya diam. Dia justru menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kemenangan.

"Kau menjijikkan." ucap Hinata.

Hinata berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya. Dia menangis.

"Ino, kau gila." teriak Tenten.

"Ya, aku memang gila." balas Ino.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terlalu banyak kata yang ingin diungkapkannya tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya.

"Kau bodoh. Kau tolol." teriak Tenten lagi dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Ino jadi begini.

Ino tidak membalasnya, dia hanya diam menatap Sasuke dan Tenten.

"Hooh,, rupanya kau sangat mencintai si brengsek itu sampai-sampai kau tidak memakai pelindung. Dasar bodoh." lanjut Tenten lagi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bayi itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Ino?!"

Ino yang sudah geram mendengar kata-kata Tenten langsung berdiri dan menatap Tenten marah.

"Berhenti mengatakan aku bodoh. Ini bukan urusanmu. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." balas Ino dan pergi meninggal kedua temannya dengan marah.

"Ino." panggil Sasuke dan Tenten.

Tidak ada gunanya mereka berdua berteriak, Ino tetap pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke menatap Tenten dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kita, Tenten?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Tenten menghela nafasnya dan berusaha membuat dirinya tenang, tapi tekanan itu terlalu besar untuk ditahannya. Tenten mengambil buku-buku di meja dan membantingnya ke rumput.

"Dasar brengsek. Semua gara-gara si brengsek itu. Aku ingin sekali menamparnya, aku ingin sekali membunuhnya." teriak Tenten marah.

Sasuke yang melihat Tenten yang berteriak seperti itu hanya duduk tertunduk. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hanya dengan satu orang laki-laki saja bisa merusak persahabatan mereka yang sudah dibangun bertahun-tahun.

Naruto, laki-laki yang merusak persahabatan mereka. Naruto sosok laki-laki yang dibencinya untuk saat ini.

***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***

Seminggu setelah pertengkaran mereka berempat di taman ini. Suasana hari itu sama seperti hari ini. Tidak banyak orang yang duduk di taman karena masih terlalu pagi untuk mengawali perkuliahan.

Ada yang satu yang berbeda dengan hari itu. Sosok laki-laki yang duduk di depan Sasuke minggu kemarin tidak kelihatan. Bangku di depan Sasuke kosong. Tidak ada sosok laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik, dengan kemeja biru langitnya.

Sasuke menatap kedua temannya yang sedang terdiam dengan buku-buku mereka. Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dia mendongak menatap langit. Dia ingin membersihkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

"Ino?"

Sasuke menoleh saat Tenten mengatakan sesuatu. Ino? Sasuke melihat Tenten sedang menatap Ino yang mendekat ke mereka.

Sudah seminggu sejak mereka bertengkar di taman ini mereka melihat Ino. Ino tidak pernah ada di kelas. Sudah seminggu Ino tidak masuk. Sasuke sering menelponnya tapi selalu mailbox.

"Ino." ucap Sasuke.

"Hai." balas Ino mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

Gadis itu terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya.

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku keluar kota."

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Ino tersenyum menatap ketiga temannya. Saat beradu pandang dengan Hinata, Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya. Dia tidak mau menatap Ino.

"Ino, bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ino menatap ketiga temannya. Dia tersenyum, tetapi matanya terlihat memerah.

"Aku menggugurkannya."

"Ya Tuhan, kau gila." teriak Tenten mendengar jawaban Ino.

Sasuke dan Hinata terkejut mendengar jawaban Ino. Semuanya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka dan mengumpati Ino. Ino menunduk mendengar ucapan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau belum menghentikan kebodohanmu."

"Aku melakukannya untuk Naruto."

"Naruto? Si brengsek itu."

"Dia tidur denganmu dan dia tidak mau kau mengandung anaknya?"

Ino mengusap air matanya. Dia menggeleng mendengar ucapan Tenten dan menatap ketiga temannya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada kalian, ini bukan urusan kalian."

"Demi Kami-sama, Ino. Aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu untuk membangunkanmu dari kebodohanmu ini, kau tahu!" teriak Tenten.

"Kau melakukannya hanya untuk pria itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku menyukainya." jawab Ino.

"Dia brengsek, Ino." tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak.

Hinata berdiri dengan menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Dia munafik. Dia brengsek." lanjut Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau tidak bisa mempengaruhiku." jawab Ino.

Tenten menarik tangan Ino dan menatapnya.

"Hentikan kebodohanmu atau akau akan memecahkan bibirmu."

Sasuke berdiri dan menarik Tenten.

"Tenten tenangkan dirimu." kata Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung Tenten.

"Tidak Sas. Dia harus tahu kalau laki-laki itu brengsek."

"Tenten, kau tidak bisa memaksanya. Biarkan Ino mengetahuinya sendiri."

Tenten melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendorong Ino. Ino justru tersenyum dan membenahi bajunya. Dia menatap ketiga temannya dengan wajah percaya diri kalau dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan matanya yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menatap Ino.

"Ino, aku menghormati keputusanmu. Kalau kau piker Namikaze itu orang baik, semuanya terserah padamu. Tapi kalau kau ingin melihat wajahnya yang lain, datanglah ke restoran Akatsuki. Kalau kau tetap menyukainya aku tidak akan mengganggu keputusanmu tentangnya lagi." ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya dan masuk ke gedung perkuliahan.

Sasuke menuju lokernya untuk memasukkan buku-buku yang dibawanya. Setelah memasukkan bukunya, Sasuke berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan saat tiba-tiba dilihatnya Naruto berjalan dari ujung koridor menuju ke arahnya. Naruto seseorang yang dibencinya saat ini. Naruto berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Dia berjalan seolah-olah hanya dirinya yang berada di lorong gedung. Mata bermanik biru itu tajam menatap lurus ke depan, tapi tiba-tiba mata itu mengalihkan fokusnya. Sekarang mata bermanik biru itu menatap sepasang mata onyx yang sedang menatapnya. Ada kebencian di dalam mata onyx itu.

Sasuke tertegun. Mata biru itu seperti menusuk kedua manik matanya. Mata itu seperti mengunci matanya untuk tetap menatap bola mata biru itu.

Sasuke meremas jari-jarinya dan gerakan itu membuatnya sadar untuk melepaskan kontak matanya dengan laki-laki itu. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke merasakan gerakan angin yang lembut saat dia berpapasan dengan Naruto. Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki itu semakin menjauh di belakangnya.

'Ada apa denganku?' batin Sasuke meremas tangannya lagi.

Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya ke perpustakaan

***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***NarufemSasu***

Sasuke menata bukunya setelah selesai membaca. Dia menatap sekelilingnya, menatap langit-langit perpustakaan yang terlihat anggun dengan ketinggian, suasana yang tenang dan damai, dan tatan buku-buku yang rapid an teratur. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan merasakan suasana perpustakaan saat-saat terakhir dirinya membaca di perpustakaan ini. Sebentar lagi dia tidak akan menikmati suasana seperti ini. Suasana ini akan berubah menjadi suasana di dalam sebuah kantor dengan setumpuk kertas di atas meja yang harus diperiksanya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan Tenten. Tenten duduk di dekat Sasuke dan menghela nafas.

"Ino dan Hinata sudah pulang." ujar Tenten.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk dan menatap jari-jarinya di meja. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia mengankat wajahnya dan tersenyum ke arah Tenten.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ok."

Mereka berdua berdiri dan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sesampai di parkiran mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Sasuke menggerakkan mobilnya keluar dari area parkir.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah Ino,Hinata atau pria itu sekarang." kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah." jawab Tenten.

Tenten mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan pesta nanti?"

"Hn, itu ide yang bagus."

Tenten tersenyum.

"Sepertinya hanya kita yang tidak membawa pasangan."

"Kita tidak memerlukan itu, Sas."

"Hn, persetan dengan laki-laki."

"Yeah."

"Hey, apa kau pikir Hinata akan pergi ke pesta itu?"

"Aku pikir dia akan mengajak Hyuuga-jisan."

"Semoga saja. Setidaknya ada yang menjaganya."

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau semua orang harus membawa pasangan mereka masing-masing?"

"Mudah saja."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membawa Tou-san."

"Haha, kau benar."

Sasuke dan Tenten asyik membicarakan pesta perpisahan yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi dengan semangat. Mereka juga membicarakan betapa hebatnya mereka tanpa laki-laki. Mereka begitu bangga dengan diri mereka yang tidak memerlukan laki-laki dalam hidup mereka.

"Dan sampai aku tua dan keriput, semua orang tetap memanggiku, nona Uchiha."

"Hoho, kau benar Sas."

Mereka berdua seakan lupa tentang kejadian tadi pagi di kampus. Dan Sasuke mengantar Tenten ke rumahnya sebelum Sasuke kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

**********************TBC***************


End file.
